Technology for a moving mechanism in the related art has been known, for example, as recited in PTL 1. The moving mechanism herein changes a traveling direction without changing an orientation of a vehicle body while the moving mechanism is driven in the traveling direction.
According to a method disclosed in PTL 1, the moving mechanism includes right and left vehicle wheels facing a different orientation from right and left vehicle wheels disposed on the front and back sides of the moving mechanism. The former right and left vehicle wheels herein are rotatably attached to the vehicle body through a supporting shaft. Depending on situations, grounding is switched between the right and left vehicle wheels on the front and back sides of the moving mechanism and the other right and left vehicle wheels facing the different orientation to change the traveling direction.